HEED MY FFING WORDS
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: so... yeah... i just had to say it. look, idc okay? swearing but no blood (aaaaaaaaaawww...) ONE-SHOT


**i know, i know. there are so many typos. it's horrible. just read past them please. and don't watch th I because it's an i here. because lazyness and homwork**

* * *

I was sitting in the corner of the room. The dim torch barely lighted the room enough to make me visible even though one of my eyes gave me away. My right eye was very much enderman like. I had caught the enderman virus. Luckily, it had only spread about halfway. But the doctor told me not to get too close to enderman or hybrids anymore.

I fiddled around with my speech paper. I hadn't written much on it. I just hoped that they wouldn't murder me. The obsidian room slowly started to feel like a prison, even though it was just the waiting chamber. It was cold. But I liked it. I liked the cold and the winter. So it didn't bother me.

I could hear the people's voices that were listening to the person that was talking right now: melliflousiness. The crowd was very angry at first but calmed down after the words: heed my words. I could hear everything that mel said, yes I call her mel, and how the crowd reacted.

After a while of mel talking, the crowd went raging again. I was afraid that the roof, floor for them, would collapse on top of me. Even though it was obsidian.

After mel's speech, blueseas was up. She had a complete different speech. She said something about that we would be back to the beginning if all authors had to delete their stories if there was a youtuber in it. She had a point.

After her speech, an applaus could be heard. That was because she had spoken in favor for the archive, if I remember correctly. It was called the archive right? I haven't been here for a long time. For about a month. So I wasn't really ''famous'' yet. I did have my connections.

My iron door creaked as a cat like person poked its head around the door. It was my turn. I stood up and teleported just outside the door. Yes, from just being infected halfway, I was already able to teleport.

The cat person jumped slighlty at the teleportation of me but calmed down soon after that. She gave me a look of ''why did you have to do that'' and I just smirked back. The cat person, i'll refer to it as it, lead me up a half broken staircase. Jeez, they need some maintenance here. Maybe I could help them.

There I was, standing behind the curtain. It, cat not curtain, was talking to me but I was so nervous that I couldn't hear it. Everything got blocked out. I teleported onto the stage and so got the immediate attention of the Archive.

They all stared at me. Thank god that I wasn't enough enderfied to get angry at someone's stare. And so I began with a shaky voice.

'H-heed m-m-my words...' the audience just kept staring. I cleared my throat and just thought that I had to pretend as if no-one was there. And so I continued.

'as you all know, there has been stuff going on about fanfictions. Apparently, it is not allowed that you post fanfictions about people who exist. Only fictional characters or historical characters are allowed.

Let me tell you this, Archive.

. .

Look, it IS a rule, yes I admit. I also admit that everyone should be following the rules. They aren't there without a reason. HOWEVER, I don't care about those youtuber fanfictions. Don't like, don't read. Even I, someone who HASN'T broken that rule yet, even I read fanfictions about toutubers.

I even like some. I even follow some. I might have even favourited one. SO WHAT. This is a place where you can place fanfictions, things that don't really happen, can't really happen, won't really happen.

This place is here to release your inner creations of your mind. And don't go fucking say that we aren't allowed to fucking show these imaginations. So, I don't care about this. About whether you violate the rules or not.

And by the way, I myself have broken a rule too. In the guidelines it says that an authors note is not allowed to be a chapter. Well ,SORRY, but I did do one as a chapter.

It's so that the readers know that you are freaking ALIVE. My dear god. I have seen other writers doing this. Everybody violates a fucking rule at least ONCE.

Now that i've got this off my chest, the other people can continue arguing. Keep going. It will help. Right? no. people will probably keep on writing them. May it be legal or not. May it be allowed or not.

This was my speech. This is what I have to say. I just have to say that I honestly do NOT fucking care!'

I stopped talking and thanked the crowd for listening. I concentrated really hard and teleported back to my house. My lovely jungle tree house. I went towards bed and took a lovely long night of sleep

* * *

**hey people! I sincerely do not care about this. Sorry for the swearing but it is quite late here...**

**anyway, I hope that you won't kill me for saying this. Please don't...**

**I still have stuff to write...**

**right?**


End file.
